The Midnight Fire
by Girl Of Flames
Summary: when the QUEEN OF THE WAVES enter the life of bladebreker she is a shadow connecting her past with kai. will they ever know who she is and what does her past want from her? a sequel to " the story to be retold" mind it, its not an exact crossover but the plot is somewhat similar
1. Chapter 1: time passed by

THE TIME AFTER THE LIFE…AFTERLIFE

Once the the justice five round was ocer everyone came together to start all over from the beginning

But the friend would not want to start it with the grand fight do they lets start over again

Katyusha kai and Tyson were sleeping when Tyson got with the same question to Beyblade for them both as kai opponent is Tyson, Tysons opponent is katyusha and katysha opponent is kai. basically these guys were in a triangular war with each other again. But the only difference noticed is kai and katyusha were even more close to each other as they hide a secret. When kai was found fainted katyusha had ran way to find the doctor and has helped kai survive and also have rebuilt the new dranzer. but they kept it as a secret as you know both are quite introverts and together they are the best introverts of the world. Coming back to the present they all have a tie together and they are actually they are proud of themselves. That's when a new twist appears from thin air. BROOKLYN

He actually dared to challenge the one and only queen of the waves for the battle. Katyusha never wanted one but she had no other choice so they played. The both bit beast clashed each other with full power until katyusha won the match. Brooklyn gave up and walked away and everyone was as happy as a new born kid. But katyusha was in deep thoughts…she could have done better than she did…it was easy for her to win over…what is the matter…why cant I win easily…this was a question with a difficult only way she could prove herself was to defeat kai but she had a plan

The same night all were asleep she quietly walked way from the bladebreakers without turning back but she wasn't expecting company at the time of was standing outside glaring at her. She walked away till kai held her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Where the hell were you planning to go at this moment at night" he asked

"May I ask you the same question, what are you doing at the course of time" she snapped

My presence is none of your business, now are you gonna tell me where were you leading"he said fiercely

I had no option but tell him the truth,

"Okay fine, I am just going for the best of my life I didn't find great confidence in myself and the only way to prove my self is to leave you and and train myself to my greatest" she told him

"Fine, where are you going by the way" he asked again

She turned and said,"To the place where everything begun, to find the person I started everthing from". As she finished she walked on until she heard kai and turned

"Best of luck! we will meet soon again.."

"Sure , And it will be terrific believe me"

She gave a confident smile and continued her path to success.. 


	2. Chapter 2: A feeling to return

Though katyusha knows that whatever she is up to is to reach her long back goal and she has to achieve it however she has a feeling she is not running away from the bladebreakers but also from her heart, her feelings, her emotions towards someone who she sacrificed her life for from a person she started from all over….

"FLASHBACK"

Katyusha's view point

After the battle between katyusha and Brooklyn the bladebreaker scattered around and were parted into groups…Tyson, ray, max went together giggling on something but for some reason she had a feeling its something very strange about them that way but she can reject whatever she saw as Tyson is known to be strange at times.. she and hilary came together to work out something brand new in the kitchen..kenny was busy with dizzy and kai as usual was leaning on a wall meditating(or probably sleeping).

When they were ready with the dish she commanded hilary to serve it to kai and Kenny and kept some in the fridge for other to taste. Hilary went to both of them and gave each one a part but she(hilary) was not expecting a unexpected twist to turn up. When kai was served he opened his purple eyes peaking from the eyelid and just pulled hilary towards him..she felt so weird because none expected kai to act so. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer….

Hilary's mind was booming with fear of what is her future as she never even expected kai to act this way In her wildest dreams..she just wanted someone to save her..she never had such feeling towards kai..and she cant ever return anyones love until they don't have the same feeling for the person opposite..

"Let go off me kai!" she cried out

"Why, because its me.. you always enjoyed tyson's interaction" he replied calmly

"I said let me go, what has happened to you" her voice choked as she cried

Kai let go off her and turned around and walked away not looking back

Hilary was in real disgrace..she has hurt someones feeling today..she cant ever forgave herself for thi attitude..but she cant let him feel more hurt when she would agree but with a fake attitude, a attitude she never had… kai was right in someway.. she never felt the same way when Tysons does it to her.. he also became kind towards her from before.. what is going out what is distracting me so much..but she was also thankful that none saw her in this position…

But she was unknow to katyushas Tysons rays and maxs presence..

Tyson couldn't believe what kai did to hilary..he had just come back to his house when this happended.. he felt to be betrayed like he never ever felt for anyone else..he felt anger rushing through his veins… he felt very frustrated on his view.. he had just opened up his feeling toward hilary for the first time in front of max and ray before coming..and after seeing this he cant stand what kai did to him.

Whereas katyusha just remained standing their staring at them as if she saw a murder taking place in front of her eyes. For the first time she felt some emotion flowing through her brains her heart her life…she felt blank for the first time in her life..she has just come out of the kitchen before kai pulled hilary. This all happened in front of her eyes… she surely felt sorry for kai but at the same time felt a different type of feeling she never sensed before….

She couldn't now neglect that feeling she felt.. it a long since she has just ignored and move on but as said that the earth is round and whatever you left behind will surely return to you and at a time when its appropriate to use.. and maybe this her time….


	3. Chapter 3: together to hunt!

bladebreakers..

after all this time without katyusha all the bladebreaker team member are going nutz. first they cant understand why katyusha left secondly due to the girl and boy problem kai and tyson are not able to concentrate properly. only if katyusha was their she would have solved the problem but now they have no choice but to go and hunt down katyusha on their own.

"its enough, now we cant just keep on waiting for katyusha when you have no idea if she is going to ever return" tyson said

"so what else can we even do other than waiting for her tyson we have no clue about where she could go" max replied firmly

"now the only option is to talk to kai about this thing after all they are close friends and maybe he has a clue about where she could be.?" ray said

"we have to go and find her after all she has helped us so many time till date" tyson said

kai who was standing quietly in a corner spoke out "i know where we can find her but it will be quiet tiring"

all the heads turned towards kai and nodded.

"anything for our friend"kenny said happily...

after a week

katyusha's...

its about week before i left but till now no one ever came to look for me. she has expected to see them after such a long time. its quiet pleasant here but she till now goes through the missing sensation without them around. she till now misses tysons craziness, maxies goofiness, dizzi's frustrated comments, kai's attitude...it really lonely here but what else she can do?

"hey katyusha wanna battle" asked gary her twin brother

"always ready for it"she replied enthusiastically after she only wanted a distraction.

"then let it rip"they said in unison after letting their blades dash on the beydish

she and her brother had won the world championship together before tyson for 2 continuous years and were sharing a same kind of bit beast breed but the difference is the power to control the ocean and ice related bit beast is only with katyusha and not with gary. but other than that the main difference is that gary has a burning fox and katyusha has a icy have supported and fought with each other just like any other brother and sister but the thing is they have a special bonding between them. they can read each other's mind and understand each other feeling without telling it aloud with is very rare between any twins in world.

Gary even knew Kai when they were young children they used to battle each other to death. he took kai as a special enemy but never fought like a disguise guy though. gary knew about kai and katyusha s problems also and entirely supports it and helps her to fight the worst which comes in their way. no doubt he took katyusha as her partner in the championship leagues

but they were not expecting another distraction!

their was a knock on their room door and next second six people entered the room . both of the twins couldnt actually believe their eyes. they were standing in front of the were the bladebreaker with hilary and cheif but kai was missing. it was a dream for the katyusha. its just like the best moment of her life but their were many questions popping in her mind.

how did they find her? did kai the all of them? with this rushing sensation in her mind she heard someones speaking or probably shouting.s he jerked her head towards the voice and saw not only one person but 3 people shouting at her.

"what the hell were you thinking" shouted tyson fiercely

" yeah i know you wanted to ditch us out or what?" max said glaring at her

"why did you leave us han..?" ray shouted

"i am sorry guys i just wanted to prove something to myself nothing other than that...and by the way how did you get me?" katyusha said

"kai told us, he probably knew where you can be found he accompanied us till the city but after getting in he told to excuse him and move on "

oh god thank goodness atleast he kept this secret for me...but where must he have gone? what is the point he so badly wanted to visit?hmm...probably i know where he can be found..

"did you prove whatever you wanted to prove?" hilary asked

i replied happily," practically done now the main time to finish it is on its way"

"oh really what so special you didnt inform us..hn" tyson said stepping forward towards her

"nothing much!" katyusha replied

"we are not going to leave you without you tell us about it"

"oh really how on earth do you think you can harm me?" said playfully

"aha!" tyson max ray removed their beyblade and exposed their bit beast which sparkled all together. katyusha was without the blade but she was faster than anyone thought

"let it rip!"they all yelled in unison and released their beyblade on the same time the queen of the waves happily swing around in a cartwheel around the room, jumping here and there to miss the darting blades behind her all the time. they played playfully until all the blades and beyblader made a circle around her in the middle of the room. but katyusha was on her own this time. none noticed her taking up the her blade on her way

"attack drigger" ray cried out

"attack dragoon" followed by tyson

"attack draciel" and maxie

"but i have a different plan" she said and jumped out of the circle in the sky,

"let it rip! go drowena finish them off"

the blade dashed in front of the three's eyes and let them lose all at once. they knew they couldnt ever beat the queen of the waves power. they just stood their looking blankly at their blades which have just lossed together by one single person. but it was not all competition they could see this kind of amazement. their friend have a different power no one could ever understand

but its not over yet..

another blade came dashing towards her from far side and hit her balde. unknown from the blader who controls it she fought it and defeated it with a tie. after both the blades fell down she bend down and was going to take her blade when she saw the opponent balde. it was very familiar to her...she knew who is behind this...she looked up and saw the very same KAI HIWATARI.


	4. Chapter 4: Shock

kai was just shocked to see the girl standing in front of him. She was the girl he saw long years ago and that also for a really short glance. He was staring at a girl who possesses power of beauty and witness. She was the girl who he had tried to ignore but failed. he was standing and staring at a girl who he desired the most but always kept the feeling away from his heart.

The girl wore a brown top with one of the side hanging out of her shoulder exposing her joints. She wore a black color pant with black slacks inside it and a boot till her knees. Her double colored hair was left open with the purple bluish strands dancing in the air surrounding her. She was simply described as pretty.

"Hey kai! Are you alright buddy. You look like you are petrified" max asked

but kai didn't move an inch. He was too shocked to realize all the others were talking to him. He was just blankly staring at the queen of the waves as a teenager in love. For the first time in life he felt helpless

"well thanks kai for freaking me to death" katyusha said

'hn...oh...hmmm" kai shrugged

"is he singing a song guys" daichi added confused

no, Hilary thought...it was not that they where dreaming. kai hiwatari has actually gone insane...but she noticed something different this time. She can actually feel what he is feeling right their staring at katyusha. She knows the feeling and know how to very well explain it... nut she is shocked how come katyusha can't understand the feeling she is that kind of girl who will understand thing in less than a minute

while Hilary was worrying about katyusha she was busy thinking something else... what she was waiting for the whole life had come walking towards her today... SHE COULDNT RESIST BUT SMILE

"Where is Mr. Dickenson and hiro kai i thought they were coming along with you?" Kenny asked

"Kenny, hiro will arrive shortly. He said he was busy with something and mr Dickenson has to look after the bba and help them so he cannot come." tyson replied lazily

"Wow, you guys look really tired before you go back to sleep let me introduce you to my brother gary" she called out

"oh my god I can't believe i am standing in front of none other than the first world champion...all my smartness drains down after seeing you sir" kenny blurted out

"Kenny..!" Tyson said and pulled away the wild cat who was going to jump on Gary

"he he..Kenny chill out! You are friends with the first champion "pointing at katyusha and "the world's best bladders" pointing at the blade breaker team

"Never mind us Gary she has told the same lines to me when she realized it was me!"

"Anyways.. Sis did you show your friends your blading room?" Gary asked

"Our" she corrected him "oh yes I forgot about it" turning towards her friends "guys i have a surprise for you all..Follow me"

"What is that suppose to be katyusha?" maxie asked

"Chill! i am not harming you in any way and by the way you will get to know about it so calm down max" she replied calmly walking towards the curtains and pulling out it while shocking the group, there was a door behind it

She opened the door and signaled them to follow her inside it. After all were inside she closed the door from inside

"Wow! It's amazing it just great" everyone were amazed from the thing inside

It was a room with bladebreakers photos everywhere around. there were two xl size beydish where you could challenge and practise. mind maps scattered everywhere on the wall. one computer for research. Their where models of the blade breakers blades. It was just next to amazing or can say just fabulous

"Wow katyusha what great deco.." daichi said amused

"This is the place which made me from katyusha to queen of the waves..I always come over year or at least once in a year. This is the place i grew up learning blading from childhood. this place taught me everything which was needed to blade"

"Now I know how could you help me in making blades because you make your own blades, if not wrong" Kenny said enthusiastically

"You are so right. i and my brother always help the young bladders in making and blading"

Kai eyed her suspiciously.. He understood her plan long ago and can't wait to see it in action

"ahh" Tyson screamed, he had found a door and fell from it

"hey Tyson are you alright" katyusha asked after jumping down from the room followed by the team

"Yeah I think so" he sighed "ouch don't touch me Kenny it hurts"

"Maybe we should take him to the doctor" ray suggested

"Hey not I am alright see my fitness" he commented showing off his muscles

"Tyson are you scared from doctors?" katyusha said from corner of her mouth

"Hmm.." said embarrassed

"Oh my god Tyson when will you grow up I thought you were mature for seconds but you can't ever change" Hilary barked

"Leave me for seconds Hilary, by the way what is this place?"

"Oh this is the place where people compete us when they wish for it this place is designed by my father for blading other rather than destroying the house" she explained

"That great! I would love to battle you again..DEAL" ray said pulling out his hand in the midair

"Hey don't forget me!" max said putting hand above his

After a moment all the hands where above their hands

"deal" katyusha joyfully announced after putting her hand...


	5. Chapter 5: secret to reveal

While the entire traveling group was resting while katyusha's mother served them with food and drinks. Everyone was gathered around the table where the food was served. Except for kai, who was sitting and rehearsing his blading style by using different method. It was really important as now he would surely need it for the best.

Katyusha came in and saw all the people gathered and smiled

"you guys seem to be very hungry. After eating I have put up some blankets in my room for you guys to rest "she said calmly

"oh thanks for the gratitude katyusha but we will not sleep until we don't have a battle with you." Daichi said enthusiastically

" don't even think about it. You guys are much more tired than you think are. You need proper rest before a match. Didn't you learn that when you were learning blading people" she said fiercely

"Oh come off it katyusha we can't wait to battle you-"Tyson said

"No means no..get it after food everyone should be seen sleeping even you kai" she snapped

Kai looked up directly in her eyes. Got up without uttering a word and just walked away from the room.

"see kai also didn't agree with you katyusha, and you only say that we should follow you captain so we will surely follow are captain"Max said happily

"Don't try to fool me you people. Talking about kai I will drag him back here for you guys okay.. he cant disobey this statement given by me"

Tyson smirked, after she goes on her search kai mission they don't need to sleep in her absence

"Tyson what are you thinking of hn. You think after I go you can party so you are kindly mistaken dear I will not move until each one of you don't sleep." Katyusha said

"Fine we will rest okay!" Tyson said annoyingly

"Perfect!" she smiled and smirked

After few hours

Kai pov

What is happening to me? Why did I get so blank after seeing her? Why did my mind go blank? What is happening to me? What is this signaling me to? What is the thing I am not able to understand?

Just when he thought he was alone a faint sound came from the tree he was standing near to

Kai smirked. His answer has come walking toward him itself. He can define this voice very well. And that's why it is played near him.

"You can come down. It's only me over here!" kai said silently

"Pretty well!" voice called back from above the tree and a girl jumped from the tree top without effort. Her long hair were hanging in front of her eyes with her eyes peaking from one point.

"You caught me hmm.." katyusha said calmly with a smile spreading on her face

"You till now think I didn't understand it or what. Then you are sadly mistaken because I understood the plan just when you left your bed in dojo!" he said

"Very well then what are we waiting for…lets finish we both started for" she said with a smirk with was shared by kai next

Blade breakers pov

After few hours at katyusha's house

Now everyone is waking up and finding that katyusha has not returned yet

"It was such a great sleep…guys where is katyusha?" ray said drowsily

"Its weird they both should have returned till now.. what is taking them so much time"

"That's right" a voice behind them

The voice had made all scream and turn behind. Hiro granger was satnding their looking at all of them with eye of concern

"Hiro! When did you come? We didn't notice you coming" Tyson said

"Tyson I don't know how you became world champion without even having brains! He came when we were fast asleep" hilary snapped

"Oh yeah..sorry hilary I am little unconscious till now…" Tyson yawned

"Now it's not a time to fight guys we have to go and find kai and katyusha" ray suggested

"I know where they can be. Follow me" hiro said

"How do you know that?" Tyson asked

"Tyson, trust you brother."Kenny said

"stop yapping and follow me!" hiro snapped while he ran and all the others ran behind him

After running for around five minutes their reached a open field

"They must be somewhere here itself. This is the best place"

"But for what?" max asked

That's when they heard a big bang from somewhere near

"For a beybattle!"hiro said

Several question started to come up from the group when hiro acknowledged with breath taking information

"Stop it you guys! Can you! Cant you understand why kai walked away and why katyusha made you guys to sleep because they don't want any disturbance during their battle! They are off fighting each other to death!"'

"But how do you know it hiro?" Tyson asked his brother

"Because from the day I saw katyusha I got to know that her opponenet is not you Tyson but kai! She knew that she can easily defeat you Tyson but her really challenge was kai. Didn't you every relize why she stayed with you when all the groups separated to fight you. Because she knew where Tyson is their kai will surely be in the opposition. She knew it much before you even got a air about it" hiro explained

That's right Tyson, hiro is right! While she was playing against kai in the final round before you came to take over you should have seen their face. They looked like there are surely going to hunt each other down." Ray said

"We have never seen both of them so furious before!" max helped his friend in explanation

"Because kai had two rival but one he always kept for himself! He always feared of two bladder, katyusha and Tyson." Hiro said thoughtfully

"Then what are we waiting for lets go and find both of them before they hurt each other!" hilary screamed after the second blast

All of the people ran after the blast. Whatever happens they cant let their friends get hurt


	6. Chapter 6: the battle to live

The group searched every area but couldn't find the source from where the blast is taking place. Now they have reached an open field with nothing but tree around them. They can't understand why the kai and katyusha didn't explain it to them before

"Anyone got any clue?" Hilary asked tiredly sitting on the ground

"No! They are nowhere to be found! Where can they be?" Kenny replied

All the other group member gathered along side of Kenny except Hiro. He was searching for any clue they can obtain which can tell something about their missing friends.

"I can't understand what kind of circumstances came which forced them to lie to us, why couldn't they just explain it rather than adopting this method. Do they don't trust us? I can understand things were not going right between the kai and Tyson but what happened to katyusha, why did she lie…" max called out thoughtfully

"Max!" Kenny snapped pointing around the utter silence among the friends.. all were lost in the same thoughts

"They didn't lie to us.. believe me or not they were no means of lying in this situation which has arisen. They did not want any complication and disturbance that's all we can say. We can't pretend nothing happened but we can still trust the person get it."

Tyson was not listening to hiro. He was deeply thinking about what kai had done among these few days. First he has confessed towards hilary. Secondly, helped them find katyusha. What is that guy thinking off? He could control his aggression but couldn't help it either. Just when he thought his head will blast off the group felt a strange shudder under them? They all know this and understood the time it comes! This is the motion of TWO BLADES CLASHING AT GREAT STRENGHT

"Hey guys! They are near us we cant loss hopes. We have to find them before they hurt themselves." Hilary hurried as everyone got to their senses and nodded towards her in agreement.

"So what are we waiting for run!" Kenny shouted and they all ran towards it

As they got near the feeling has occurred more widely but after split of second the feeling has disappeared into thin air. They all looked confused as they walked towards the two bodies lying down unconscious. They were not body they were kai and katyusha respectively

They looked calm as they both lay on the ground. Without any tension aor reason to be tensed they simply layed their which perhaps gave more concerned from the friends as they got to them

"Kai! Katyusha! What have you two done to each other" all cried together except for hiro who was distracted by the two blades lying near by.

"Kenny! Leave them and come over here for now. Look at the blades. Do you see what's wrong in these?"

"Oh no! they have fought so hard that they could have destroyed their blades which inturn would harm their bit beast. We cant let them risk it now!" Kenny explained looking horrified from every word he spoke.

"Precisely!" hiro said

Just then the two friend on ground steered as they were coming back to focus.

"Kenny there is now time left hurry up pick up their blades and don't give it even they try to snatch it from you. We cant let them hurt themselves and the bit beast." Tyson shouted as Kenny collected both the blades from the ground

Just as they backed kai and katyusha came back to focus. They looked more exhausted.

"What is all this noise going on? Tyson max ray chief hiro what are you doing here?" she asked hoarsely

"We got up and found none of you so we walked up till here and found you two unconscious! Can I know what on earth is going on between you two?"

"Oh! I see that's the thing which cracked you to come over here or what. Never mind now you can see who wins" kai said with and small smirk appearing

katyusha bend down looking for their blades. She couldn't see drowena or dranzer. Where are the two blades. Both the bladers found it weird as they communicated THROUGHT EYES

"Well, where are our blades Kenny?" she asked calmly

"Hmm..how do I know about it kat" she replied though she knew she would be caught

"Well?"she glared at her like a hawk staring at her food!  
I cant give it to you! If you play even once again before repair you would risk your bit beast"she explained

"We don't care Kenny just give it to me my dranzer back" kai snapped walking towards katyusha

As they both stared at him he looked back for help from his partners

"No we won't give it to you!" max said determine

"we don't have any interest in fighting you ,maxie"kai said

"But we wont even if we need to fight for it"

Come off it max, we are not wanting anything but just get our blades back. I just want to see kai after he loses in the game he could life for" katyusha said smirking

"Then I think I need to explain it to you guys.."hiro said coming forward

"Wow! Nice surprise hiro but you cannot stop me this time!" she came in his eye distance but kept away from him at the same time

"Oh! Well I don't want to waste anymore of time in this drama. The main reason I told Kenny to take the blades back is there is no need for you two to fight because the fight tie from the time you both got together" he said

"What?" both said in unison

"I am absolutely right, this is what makes you two such great and fast bladers because you have competed not the person world take as their opponent but went for the person you thought was your."

"But-" kai tried but was interrupted

"Yes, that absolutely true. And that why either of you couldn't win. Because your abilities are all same as you both take each other far enimies from the time you got to know each other. You sensed it just after kai left you right katyushaand you found it out when she turned up again in the national championship with mr Dickenson and ray? From that minute onwards you increased your power similar to the way other did. And therefore you cant win. None of you can. How many times have you played till now may I ask."he said slowly explaining

"Hmm..more than five time probably" katyusha said counting it mentally

All gasped at this point!

"But how can't they get tired? Does this also come due to the practice and sacrifices they made to win against each other. " Kenny said thoughtfully

"Precisely Kenny! They made plans according to the way they could win against each other." he said with a smile

Both of them couldn't believe they heard. Do they actually had the same power or all the other were fooling them. But that's a fact they never won against each other not even in the third world championship did she win before Tyson took over. They always looked each other as better bladder than other so how come this similarity? They glanced at each other and shared a similar smile. Pretty less people get the honor to be like their idol and maybe almighty have chosen then after all.


	7. Chapter 7: the gathering begins

After the battle between katyusha and kai all the bladders and helping hand gathered in katyusha's room where gary was helping Kenny repair the two bladders blades. Hilary was helping katyusha with bandages. ray tried to help kai but kai's no-need stare silenced them. Daichi snorted.

"Hey guys, do you want to visit the mountain area tomorrow?" katyusha asked her friends with an encouraging smile on her face. Of course she wanted to show her friends where kai and she first time met each other or probably can say fight with each other for the first time.

"Yeah why not!" exclaimed Tyson happily

"Very well then we will leave tomorrow morning okay all of you?" she said

"But I cant come, having some official work tomorrow" gary called out

"bad luck! Anyways we will leave tomorrow otherwise it will take weeks to start it again." Katyusha replied

"Why so?" Tyson asked suspiciously

"Guys, don't tell me you don't have a clue of what I am 't you know the world championship league is going to begin from the next Saturday onwards"she replied enthusiastically

Kai's eyes lit up with excite!

"Wait a minute? How the hell is this possible. Literally some days ago it was over. How can they organize it again?" Kenny asked looking confused with the news just received

"Hey, this is a world championship league people not world championship."she replied

"So what the difference?" daichi shocked from the news

"Probably everything is different! This league happens after every three years. last time it happened me and Gary won it together as a team with some other friends also but after that day we never got to see them away. As if vanished from the motherland" she explained with a sigh

"Oh so what's different?" replieded his comment

"Didn't you get I guys! We were battling as a group of six people. Everyone will be grouped in group of six. That's it. And this year you bladebreakers are the official openers of the tournament. That why I cant come with you guys because I have a meeting on the very same topic." Gary continued from where his sister stopped

"That's great. I was just waiting for another match and a other fun trip of levels" max replied enthusiastically

"Precisely" replied ray with a smile

"Hey ray maybe your other teams are also be a part but no so sure" katyusha informed them

After hearing this ray blushed from ear to ear…he is going to meet his old frineds. Lee,gary, and how can he forget Mariah. It felt that he would pass out after thinking about her.

Katyusha smile as she observed ray face flushing with blood..she understood the feeling very well after all she is a girl.

"So then let it rip!" cried dizzy"I was waiting for so long to say it again. It feels like years since"

"Its just some weeks difference, dizzy" max said

"She is the greatest drama queen I have seen after hilary" Tyson commented with a smirk

"Don't even dare to insult me Tyson!" dizzy snapped

"What do you mean?" Hilary shouted trying to break free from the hand of ray max and katyusha which are struggling to keep hold of her

Kai just sat their and stared at the fuss his so called friends are making. He couldn't believe he is stuck with these guys. He got up and started walking down the stairs which lead to the lobby. Before he could open the garden door there was a hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to be left alone you see!" he said coldly

"Oh right when do you don't want that relaxation. Do you even know the s of stress for heaven's sake. Or you just know how to give out stress to everyone you know But believe me you would enjoy your best with us not alone. And that will not take time for you to figure that out because you heart has excepted it long ago but jst the thing is that you don't agree with it from you brain and personality as you are the cold kai hiwatari after all but believe me or not you will always be the boy I have save helped and cared for

"Why do you care for?" he asked before even thinking about the consiquences

"Never mind that!" she answered

"I have all rights to ask that question isn't it according to the politics book" he asked trying to remebr his teacher's explaination

"Yeah. Wait I never thought you would actually remember that part. I thought you never gave attention to you teacher nor to you studies but now I have to admit you are not only good in blading but also in studies. Every new day I learn a new thing about you. Human mind can be quite confusing to study it do you agree, kai" the way she said his name made him feel something weird and shared a smile with his friend

"But I have to admit that you are a walking talking encyclopedia. But this information doesn't answer my question. Does it?"

"You will get your answer at the appropriate time until then it's a suspence you can put you might to!" she answered and started walking away

When was he last he talked to anyone like this. When did he feel so relaxed. He is so thankful to god for this type of friend

"Thanks! I know you told all this for making me comfortable." he called out with a smile as she turned and broke in a grin "you always catch me,do you" she said as she disappeared from the front door towards the kitchen to prepare for the trip to the hills.


	8. Chapter 8: PHASE: 2

As the group moved upwards towards the hill, queen of the waves was giving some information on the hill.

"…this hill is a very old hill. It's here since I came to this place. this is the hill kai and I meet for the first time." She explained

"When they first fought also includes" Tyson whispered to max and they giggled

"Well? Something is going funny between you two. Suppose you can share it also" narrowing her eye at them as she spoke calmly

"I suppose not a time to share our valuable thoughts. Would surely convey it later" max replied playfully

"Well, then you may Mr. Tate and Mr. Granger" rolling her eyes she said playfully

"Wait a minute- how come I didn't realize that you are freaking facing us? How are you supposed to skate with you eyes not even on the track?"

No one has noticed that katyusha was skating facing them rather than the path ahead. There was utter silence between the bladers.

"I told you guys I have learned every single detail laid on this mountain. From every distance to every inch. This means I can beat you guys in a race without caring to see. But the only thing I don't know is when the rock can fall on us!" she exclaimed breaking the silence

"Wow we are going to experience a season in which rocks fall from the sky line! That's terrific" daichi cried looking up at the sky but depressed as he noticed nothing taking place

"Well?" Kenny said "How can this be possible?"

"Simple Kenny, landslides" she said pointing at the weather which is becoming cloudier and cloudier as every second passes "it was supposed to rain according to the weather reports but it didn't! The rain makes all the rocks to move and come drizzling down the hill that's what is called landslides."

"Wow you are a great scientist!" Kenny said "mater mind"

"Thanks Kenny but its nothing unusual. Kai maybe will be familiar with it too after all he has also experienced it. I and kai at our first encounter were stuck in the landslides itself. So now you can actually figure out the condition"she explained

"Oh I see!" Kenny said

"Now, let's talk serious… it's about half an hour and you are not even hungry? Isn't your stomach somersaulting right now, as for me it is doing terribly." she stated pointing towards her abdomen as she rhythmed now pointing up towards the hill "So I am going up the hill to fetch a mug of water"

"Bring something more than water for me please" max grinned

"For sure! Please place your orders right now before I take off" she ordered her friends looking pleased

"Can I come with you?" Tyson asked her looking at the future adventure up the hill

"I don't think so any of you are expert climber over here" straightened as she took the orders from each member

"Wow! Didn't you realize whom are you talking to, Miss Katyusha" he snapped .Katyusha raised her eyebrows which instantly made him jealous. Tyson always wished to do so but was always unaccomplished.

"Why so?" Hilary asked looking thoughtful for a moment

"Don't remember the time in the Asian tournament 2 years before when ray and I were stuck horribly because of landslide. Saving me ray injured himself and was not able to climb the mountain and I CARRIED HIM up" he reminded

"And now you are making a mountain out of a mole hill Tyson" hilary said dryly

"Okay as your wish" katyusha said with a smile, none can defeat Tyson in arguments; she added "anyone wants to join before we go?"

"Nope not us" ray said nodding towards the leftovers

"Alright! Here we go" she claimed as she tossed her skates out of her leg and took off Tyson behind her

Katyusha was as high as a star in the sky. But Tyson was facing some difficult time on the mountain

"Hey Tyson where are you?" katyusha asked looking over and over but not finding even a glimpse of him.

"Well, you must look down as well" Tyson cried, as katyusha spotted him about 3 feet away from the path the bladebreakers are waiting for them to return or can say six feet already away from the path they started their path

"I told you it's different from rest of the mountain we ever climbed. This one is pretty complex itself so you better give up." She called out

"I think I heard give up! My name is Tyson granger, Katyusha I never give up"

"Suit yourself!" she snapped and went on with her mountain climbing

Huh! Tyson made her point but katyusha always had the power to convince him with a word. He has no point moving so he jumped down on the roadside crying out "alright as you wish I GIVE- ahhhhh" but he couldn't complete and control himself as he hit the ground and rolled to the side of the road and fell with only one hand to grip on.

It was sudden and fast. All looked disbelief towards the mountain then towards the Tyson crying to help. All of a sudden a hand drew Tyson up the path and pulled him until he was on his feet again. Mean will, katyusha has jumped her distance to the ground and was helping the sudden appearance lady.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked looking over to Tyson and then rest of the group. The girl was as pale as katyusha herself and was wearing a crop top with a belt pulling up her skirt with was supposedly like a small half pant. She had a wavy hair with a loose rubber band on them which made them sure it will slip away any minute. As she came in their view u could say that she was a dreamy girl according to her dark blue eyes which we fluttering like a butterfly. She had a proper feature though it felt little odd on herlike she was not the way she was displayed as.

"I reckon I am" Tyson sighed

"Well?" she answered, she had a really melodies voice.

"I am alright! Thank yo- ouch" as he pulled out his hand of that girls arms who was examining it now.

"I think someone should introduce themselves after all?" answered katyusha looking little suspicious

"Oh right I forgot! I am Anne" the girl said with a smile appearing

All went into an instant smirk. This was katyusha's fake name before she introduced herself to them in the national championship three years ago.

Katyusha looked awkwardly at each one of them as they started grinning ear to ear as she smiled at this similarity with the girl.


	9. Chapter 9: magical silence

"I can see that Tyson you are pretty hurt so you better take some rest now" katyusha said examining his hand and she turned over to look at the bladebreakers "there is a stream down this mountain-" pointing towards the stream running in the center of the dry land "- you can wash away you wound and get back home for aid"

She turned over from the team to the girl

"Well for you, I have no clue where you came from anyways so if you want to help them its totally up to you! So if feel I must leave now! It will be great to bump you some or the other day! Bye until that!" she said with a look as she turned and started to march away

"Wait hold on where are you goin-" ray started

"I am going to bring some fruits for home because I can't think of any other excuse" she said dryly

"Well that explains everything" max said looking surprised, whereas on the other hand ray and others had their brows touching their forehead

"She has her own reasons to mind pupil business" said a familiar voice behind them. Apparently they knew the owner as well. Everyone turned around to have a great classy at kai standing midway above at the top of the mountain.

"Hey Kai! Where were you? Katyusha told that you didn't feel well?"Daichi asked remembering what katyusha said before they left for the hill

"I was expecting something like that from her.." he replied with a boring look" I will go look after her" and walked away into the town.

"Wow now we can find exactly how people say that they both are alike" ray say

"If you guys mind that your friend is badly bruised it will be really grateful!" Hilary barked at them, not leaving Tyson hand for a minute.

"Oh.. Sorry here we come" Kenny said

The group helped Tyson back to his feet. apparently his hand was not wet now and they couldn't get a proper grip on his hand. They dragged him till the house came. Katyusha's mother hurried to them with the first aid kit and started to blame the new generation games.

Katyusha's POV:

She was just walking around, filling up her memories until she got her sight on something pure white flowing in midway. It was weird as she didn't even a single soul could be seen around her. The question is where the hell does that scarf come up from? There was only one way to answer her question; that was to have a look at the scarf herself.

She walked across the ground carefully not to disturb the scarf holder. Without realizing she was in front of kai's home. And standing directly parallel to it was kai himself.

Kai's POV:

He didn't move an inch from the place where he was standing when he heard someone pass by him. He turned to have a perfect eye contact with katyusha. They were looked in each other's eye so well they didn't realize that the every minute passed which passed by. There was an unnatural pause between them. Actually a magical one. Until katyusha shrugged

"Welcoming old beauty of your house?" she commented

"I don't think so I need to state any reasons for the same" he said in a calm voice.

"As per your wish"

" I thought your business is to buy fruits. What brings you here?"

Well, let me see… how did you know I had to bring fruits for home? Apparently your scarf looks like a horror movie if its seen without a person wearing it. I was possessed with the mystery resting within this scarf-"now tugging his scarf out of the audience view. This un/fortunately pulled him even closer to her. Her head was not in his direction so she couldn't see the change. It would be just trick of second when katyusha would be inch difference from him.

Katyusha's POV:

As she slowly turned her head she could see him again. Wait a second he was even more near to her. Again awkward silence fell in middle of their conversation. It was just to awkward to stand so close to Kai . It had been ages ago when they used to be run behind each other and start punching each other. Literal 8 years ago it was a totally another way out who have thought it will be this way in future. That friendship is there in them till now but the surrounding has changed with them changing. Now they have senses and are more mature from before. This was an important change in life but some feeling will always remain incomplete among these two friends. None can take or drag this friendship away from them because they have a special bond which would fortunately bring them together when time wants!

Katyusha hesitated but didn't turn over again to regain her feelings and line. She just continued where she has stopped.

"Oh right where was i?" she took her free hand and started to scratch her head with it. Her hair danced beautifully as she continued scratching for a answer.

"That you got possessed with my scarf mystery" kai reminded her with a hint of smile

"Aha! You got it Hiwatari.. Okay so now what was I got to say now?" this time kai even laughed out at his friends silliness.

"Hey what are you laughing at?" she said with a frown

"Nothing" he said

"Oh right!" she snapped "it's better we go home before cops come over to find us"

"Hn.." he took off as katyusha followed behind him. A new question was forming in katyusha's head. This time she was scared to say but her curiosity left no option but to ask it.

"Kai.."she let her voice trail off. He didn't respond

"Kai" she repeated again he didn't respond

"Kai!" this time she shouted

"I am hearing" he said fiercely

"Oh! Sorry"she apologized "what was I going to say?" this time kai actually turned over to look at his friend

"why did you visit your house? And please give me a proper answer. I know everything what had happened in that house. In fact I was even included in them."

"Nothing I was just feeling bored" he said plainly

He simply isn't going to say the truth she thought. After being so over protected about thing.


	10. Chapter 10:welcome

They just kept on walking towards the house kai was repeating his and katyusha's conversation again and again. Until e understood what was wrong in it. He stopped at spot. He was walking straight ahead of katyusha. She was just thinking about what was the cause kai was in front of house which took away his happiness until kai came to a halt. She was taken back by this sudden expression.

"What happened?" she asked firmly but he didn't answer it felt like he was in his own world for now. Katyusha looked around wandering the reason for this stoppage. They have stopped directly in front of a supermarket. "Are you're hungry or something?"

Kai broke out of his mood for a second. He looked around to look over at katyusha. Katyusha had a pretty odd expression on her face. Well, odd has not been referred because wasn't neither irritation nor confusion. It was just expressionless.

"No" he answered

"Then why did you stop here?"

"I was just thinking about something." he answered with a grave expression "Recalling our conversation again I got to know that you actually said sorry to me, without any particular reason" now the grave expression turned into a grin. That also a particularly nice one.

This made katyusha smile ear to ear. After she left the bed in dojo kai has never laughed out entirely. He always had a problem not to show off his expressions. But after seeing him grin it made her heart leave a beat. It felt lighter. She has been worrying about many things lately and looking at someone laugh out was a good seen. And when its kai hiwatari laughing that just the sight to see. Because it's just in a blue moon he ever smiled.

"Perhaps" she said with a grin on "my mistake!" and made a goofy face which made her look even younger than before. Now there was again the same silence between them. The same oddly silence. They just looked at each other and smiled. Katyusha didn't know what the problem was but when kai touched her arms it went like a shiver along her spine and other muscles.

Maybe hormones but not sure she thought

He was now tugging her towards the shop. They reached the shop.

"Now what?" she asked. To her surprise, kai leaned down till her ear and spoke directly in it "I am actually hungry"

She broke out again. She ordered some fruits and vegetables and also some snacks other would prefer than her for example cookies, doughnuts, and many more. Now they together marched towards the house with no communication however.

Hilary pov:

She was pissed to death. Kenny was checking if daichi's blade was perfect as he is always ruining his blade and big beast residing in it. Now she was bored. Ray and max were simply competing against each other to prove who the best is. She couldn't understand why because katyusha has proved one thing she was nevertheless the best of all. Even Tyson and kai couldn't defeat her. Tyson couldn't and kai had to take it that she couldn't lose what so ever. But what's bad for it anyways. Just the thing is she had none to entertain her. Talking about katyusha and kai they weren't back since they met him on the cliff and katyusha was on her own again so none has got a clue where the hell they are. Whereas talking about Tyson he was just too ill to do anything now and was lying in his bedroom for a while and going into that mess was another mess to end up in. Gary and hiro were away for the day on duty for some random stuff. She got the idea that Hiro came over only to work. And about Gary she had not freaking idea Now the only thing she is left with is she could make something or the other for the others.

She got up and hurried away and boringly dragged her legs to the kitchen.

The kitchen was the only place as neat as ever after the group's arrival at katyusha house. After all it was maintained totally by katyusha and she wouldn't let others enter it unless they are properly dressed to enter. She is very particular about thing after she had cleaned the kitchen.

She went to the cabinet and pulled out the cup for the tea to be served in. as she removed it she stood their revising what to make. Cookie, some salad or some other random things like pudding. She was just to pissed to think about it so she ended up coming with a cup of tea for herself. She took out the tea leaves and went to the refrigerator for the milk and water. She was too lazy to take the water from the filter and after all she has to boil both of them who care cold or hot. She took out the pan and poured everything into it. She waited for about a 5 minutes for it to make but it felt like an eternity to make it after about 1o minutes of waiting she took the hot freaking pan in her hand and was about to pour it until something came banging into the door of the kitchen which was apparently open for any information and busted straight on the ground. She threw the precious tea on the floor out of fear which came running towards that person lying on the ground and touched him eventually

"Ahhhhhh!" it claimed and got up

That person was wearing some kind of Chinese dress and his hairs were hanging in front of his one eye. Until a voice called out his name she wasn't even aware of who he was. She knew him from his ooks or he was familiar to her but she couldn't recall much. Maybe he is one of the competitor who lost again one of the bladebrekers member or some random stranger. But whoever he was he was a trespasser who has enter or you can say bursted into a house.

"Hey Kevin you shouldn't do that ever again did you get" a voice called out from outside. Its gary out. Wait a second what kevin. The white tigers kevin. What is he doing out here? And where did gary come across him and how? There were questions bursting in her mind a stood still on her place and not even moving.


	11. Chapter 11: the Foresight

Katyusha's POV:

As they walked pass the garden and varies shops, I located the park where we fought against each other (Beybladed). After kai came in her life it practically changed my life. I still remember the time when we used to give each other death stares which was ultimately broken by her because she couldn't stop laughing. Actually till date whenever she met kai eyes she would break in a grin. The sensation when kai looks at her makes her leave a beat. It's pretty weird if said in a serious situation and people think that she is not at all serious except few expectations. Only an amount full people can understand the reason but she isn't included in it. She can't even relate what connection kai and she has! Only friendship probably. I don't give a damn about what people say about kai and me being together as a couple. Well kai liking someone will be a total miracle then imagine kai loving someone…she shook her head. She could have beaten up herself for thinking this way. Everyone has the rights to love or care about someone. That doesn't make him different either. Just she felt that she cared who kai cares about

Just when they crossed the road half dreaming something caught her eyes. Her house was shining with bright light coming straight through door which stood wide open. This took back her for a while as the door is never left open. This was something to worry about. Well it seems lord has no interest in anyone other than her for a while.

Maybe kai saw her expression changing because his eyes could predict that he looked concern for time. He got hold of her hand and broke into a run just when she took her first step. They dashed towards the house which was glamming brighter than sun in the shining evening sky. They took the same exact step as they ran towards.

They dashed into the house painfully trying not make noise so which could disturb the troublemakers in the house, for instance.

As I entered the house a bold light strike their eyes leaving me blind for second. I shook my head as things came in focus. The door was a wide open as ever. The bright light came from the lanterns on the top over there head. As she tried to move ahead she was pulled back with a great thug. as the force pulled her behind she slam into someone with a huge force as kai's arms went like a snake wrapping her around him with her back to his chest.

"Don't move!" his voice was alert as he peered around the room with wide eyes. At some point his purple eyes fixed on something on the ground. Due to the hold she wasn't able to see it through his arms with were now around her neck half chocking her.

She could smell mint and coal. She could have sworn she felt kai's heart beat from where she stood. It was as if there both hearts was going in unison. It felt for a fraction of second that they have two bodies but one heart. She couldn't ignore but feel the tingling sensation in her spine rising. What is happening to her? What's happening to her whenever kai holds her? It never had been something like this before. Is it related to some indication for any chance .She didn't know the answers for now but she knew that the answer would change her life forever. she tried hard to fight against him but unfortunately he was not willing to leave her alone for the moment. His grip got even tighter against her neck. She tried to glance down where kai's eyes were darting through and forth. It was certain that he was looking down at the shoe rack. As she lost hopes..

"Here are many pairs of shoes lined up" he whispered right in her ears which went like a twitch in her. He stepped forward as she followed behind him quietly without making any kind of noise. The noise was directly coming from the main room, the door was closed but the laughter and voice filled the room. They stepped forward and with braver kai slide the door revealing probably 15 people. Probably…

Tyson's POV:

The door slides out of sudden, shaking everyone with some random terror revealing kai and katyusha behind. They were as astonished as they themselves. They both just stared at them as a zoo was launched in the house without their knowledge. I looked around the room reaching out everyone's face.

The room was crowded with the Blade breakers, the famous White tigers and the All Starz companied with Judy Tate, Max mother and the coaching director of All Starz, Mr. Dickenson, Hiro and Gary. Okay now we could actually declare that this meeting was out of surprise and none expected it either. The astonished face they both are making was reasonable enough. There was a utter silence in the background. All were silent as ever. But thankfully Mr. Dickenson broke the awkward silence.

Nobody POV:

"Hello, dear! Now this group talk will be complete! That's so long since we met last time! You two had grown up so much!" now nothing was more awkward than what he had said

"It was just like few months before we met, Mr. D" katyusha pointed it out

"Well, well the expression is not enough is it, my lady" he said with a smile

"Precise enough!" she grinned and walked inside "what a pleasure we have received. None informed me about any such thing or event planes scheduled for today?" she gave blade breakers dirty look

"It's not their problem, katyusha! They themselves weren't prepared for this. It was out of sudden when we came was nothing more than a coincidence" her brother responded as she took place next to him and kai right beside her. Only if there was enough space in this room they won't be sitting beside each other. she felt the warmth of his body and his muscles as it slightly touched her which mad her dizzy. She wanted to punch herself for behaving like this. They have spent years together but she never ever felt this sensation before. She is too pissed to trouble her mind with his question.

"By the way why did you open the door with such a suspicious look on your face, kai?" max asked

"Well we both thought that you were some random neighborhood children trying to make fuss in the house because usually our house door is not left open wide like it was" katyusha replied waving her hand

"Oh! I forgot to shut while coming! My apologize." Mariah said embarrassed

"No need for that…It's my habit to take thing the other way out" katyusha replied "but the point to look out is what came over kai?" as she looked over to her side seeing directly in his eyes

"Well I took the things same way" he said dryly

"Now you say that we look like some random neighborhood kiddos trying to fuss around!" Tyson exclaimed

"Well take it any way you want but trust me I thought some were robbers too. Tall bold looking faces were also seen nah" she winked in the direction Hiro, Michal, Steve and other tall boys were sitting who went deep red in color except for our very own Hiro Granger. Hiro was always in a serious mood whether it's funny or not! She sighed

"out of curiosity why are you guys over hear?" hse asked looking at each one

Later they got to know that the team has just arrived for the championship league which is held in the same town. They would be staying in a hotel near the main stadium. But MR. D thought to take them to katyusha's house as they could discuss the rules of this new game

According to the rule book every group would include about 5 to 6 members where each member would have a partner. In case it's an odd number the team leader would be left alone but it would be the rests responsibility to help there leader in a emergency situation. The group is responsible for the member they choose. The membership shouldn't be less than 6 members.

"So who was the last winner of this league?" asked Michal

"They are in front of you guys" Mr. Dickenson said with a grin.

He then pointed out to katyusha and Gary. There were the first winners of the league along with some other players. This was all after kai left that katyusha joined and she proved herself worthy for any awards and appreciations she ever got.

"What the- katyusha & Gary! Again. Now I am pissed. May I kindly know how many awards you won, katyusha" declared Michal looking pissed out from head to toes

Well let me count…8..9….maybe more than 12!" she admitted

"What? now this is actually freaking me out" he explained in a irrational way

The made her to laugh out hard. She rolled over to her side leaning her head slightly on kai shoulder. She could feel the muscles contracting and relaxing as she kept her head on his shoulder. This is obviously weird but for some reason kai kept it quiet.

 **This guy is unpredictable** **,** she thought

As the room filled with laughter, katyusha noticed something missing over. She looked around and noticed that Hilary was not present

"Tyson" she called over to the end of the room where Tyson was leaning on the wall with his injured legs stretched out.

"yes?" he asked politely

"Where is Hilary?"

"She is in the kitchen wiping thing out and making another tea for us" he commented

Wiping things?" now totally confused

Oh, forgot to tell Hilary accidentally spilled the tea which she made for herself so.." he let his voice trail as Hilary entered the room with a companion

It was none other than Anne herself

"What?" now this was enough of things she has seen and thought about. "What are you doing here?" she asked looking puzzled pointing out at Anne

"Oh, she helped me home so we called her over for some time after these guys came" Tyson said pointing out to the guests

She shrugged "you don't usually let guests to work right" she asked with a wave of her hand

"Well, it was my idea so I don't mind either" Anne answered in a melodious voice

"By the way where did you guys find her" looking thoughtful again

"She was near a shop. Hilary wanted to buy somethings for the dinner so we went. That's where we found her roaming around" ray admitted

"Wait- Hilary are you making the dinner?" Tyson asked disbeifing

Yes! I am so excited. I will get a opportunity of making things out of my own hand" then she looked alarmed "why you don't want me to make Tyson" with a really creepy tone when actually spooked him out of his body

Everyone in the room laughed. Katyusha pulled out the wrapper of cookies from her side and placed it in hilary's hand.

"I bought some" she said

"Oh well thank you!" as they ran back to the kitchen

"Now we must say it's pretty late we should go" lee walked over from his place towards his other companions

"No it's alright. You can stay over here for the night. Trust me you would make ray the happiest person on earth." Gary said

"Who told you so?" as she received dirty looks from ray

"So you mind I stay ray" Mariah said

"Well, again you two girls stop trapping me in okay" he said

"We will met you soon" as she gave a hug to ray "and will defeat you next time we met!"

"ohh! So that's the plan. Don't you worry I won't let my friends reputation down with me on their side. I am up with this" with that max also gave his mother a hug as the group walked away.

Everyone got up and walked to the kitchen were the food was ready to serve. For the first time maybe katyusha also didn't realize that kai wasn't behind her. They walked till the dinner table where the dinner was served.

As they entered they were pushed back with the sweet delicious smell coming from the delicious dish lying on the table.

"I am so grateful that you are here to serve us, Hilary" Tyson exclaimed as he jumped on the table and started to stuff his mouth with food

"It was an expression or reality?" katyusha whispered in her ears as she walked to her seat. After this all took there set as they sat and started eating. Only Hilary figured out the missing number as she walked towards the table.

"Wait where is kai?" she frowned looking all around her. This stole Tyson's attention. Again as he felt the same way he felt before about kai. It has been time but since what he has done couldn't ever get over him.

"Oh! He must be in the room we were before! Well I am forgetting things" katyusha remembered as she lapped herself on her head

"Now kai is a kid? He can take care of himself, cant he?"

"It's not about taking care of himself. Just that if we don't invite him he would never come. At never means never!" katyusha said

"well, then I would invite him" ray said as she started to get up

"no wait- I will get him" Hilary ran out of the room as she said.

Kai's POV:

What is happening to me again and again? What was that silence which fell between us two? It wasn't ever that awkward between us. This is not going right? I never felt like this before. How did I feel so open with her around? Something is not coming out right. And I have to find it out before its too late…

"you will figure it out when appropriate time comes" a voice distracted him from his thoughts. He looked around the room. The whole room was dark. The only source of light came from the full moon shining out of the window he was sitting next to. As the clouds placed out there current position reveals the moon brighter as ever, the light fell on something opaque as its shadow fell on the floor revealing her.

He looked around "what are you doing here"

"Well, someone has to come to take you because you aren't going to walk to us yourself." As she took a seat in front of him "who were you thinking about, kai?"

This question caught his ears. "None" he said dryly

"I figured it out you would say that" she explained "I don't think you would open up yourself with me either"

He kept quiet As she continues "somethings your eyes say out something which you wouldn't want to speak about, and that's what is happening over here. Your eyes are showcasing your inner soul out to the me, telling me everything you hate to admit."

"It's nothing like what you are thinking. You should go now and stop worrying about me. Tyson won't like it" he said without looking at her

"So you literally don't care what katyusha thinks about you either?"

"No"

"I must say katyusha would be sorry to hear that. Because she care about you even more than she cares about herself."

"She is a very selfless person. She just needs a point to worry and she would start again. it doesn't matter who it is"

"Now you can see how well you know her. Kai you believe it or not but I can feel it. I know feel the pain when she sees someone with the same caring eyes she sees you with. Who sacrifice their life for someone who was taken away from them? Who would? But she did. She did it for you. She gave everything behind so that you understand what love and friendship is all about. Yes I take that Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny didn't give hope that you will return but she did something so different. She just didn't just trust you but also became the light for you when you were wandering in the dark. She didn't care about herself ever. Just about us which includes you. You two have this special bounding between yourself that even if we try to separate you two you would come back. She looks in the best of you no matter what it costs her. She wants the welfare for us not for herself. She stood beside you when we all were against you. You walked away, you turned around but she never looked against you, mind me."

"Were you reading some philosophy book before coming to me?" he asked

She simply said "nah, telling you what your mind wanted to tell but you weren't ready to listen. I must go now before Tyson actually burst at me."

"First I guessed now I am sure you were reading some random philosophy book"

"If you say so" she started to walk away from him until she came to a hault. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, katyusha bought me some cookies" as he told he got what she was saying for so long


	12. chapter 12 : Attack on Bit Beast

**hey guyz i am back with the next chapter which is the begin of the thrill faced by the bladebreakers**

 **pls read and post your review**

 **because i terribly need it!**

Katyusha's POV:

It has been over a week before Tyson had injured himself from the mountain top. After a week of boredom, the blade breakers are looking forward for adventure. They walked over to the hill top which is located directly above Lake Arian which is a wild spot for people to swim. They set the camp on top of the hill from where diving is pretty adventurous. Kai took the grass as his resting place, whereas Tyson and max took a dive. Kenny was helped by Hilary in the blade repairing and Daichi was forcing her to blade, while ray was sitting under the shade and laughing.

"huuuuhhhh!" exclaimed daichi

"Leave my hand, daichi" pulling out her hand out of his grip

"I am not going to leave you until you take up the challenge"

"Goodness! Someone help me!" katyusha called out

"Let me give you a bit of advice, go with him. After all its not going to take you much time to finish the battle." Ray said

"I am going to win against her, Ray, no matter what the world says" daichi snapped

"Daichi, the person who is sitting under the shade is never wrong. Katyusha is three years continues world champ. She dint get the title of 'Queen of the waves' without a reason" Ray explained

"Now, now ray you are bragging." Katyusha pointed out

"It's a fact!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Alright! I am ready to battle"

"Come on then! Let see who is right and who is wrong" he said leaving her grip, giving ray dark glares which was returned with a grin by ray.

She sighed

Daichi and katyusha came face to face. She couldn't deny the fact that daichi was among one of the best bladder whatsoever. He shouldn't ever be underestimated as he won against one of the nicest bladders in the world championship alongside Tyson. Hilary took up the title DJ Hilary for a while. All the eyes were on them for now.

"ladies and gentlemen, let me now pronounce the start of the league between this year world champion Daichi against SIX years world champion Katyusha" hilary declared, as katyusha slapped her hand on her forehead. Daichi as usual was protesting against hilary for the statement to have correction.

"Can we start or not?" katyusha asked looking from hilary to daich

"We may!" hilary said poking out her tongue to daichi

"…. countdown begins!"

"Three" "Two" she said

"One! Go!" everyone said in unison as the released by the two bladers. Daichi released Strata Dragoon just after launching. Whereas katyusha had another plans for her bit beast. It started to circle around strata dragoon, stripping off all the energy she could. It was her ability to take away the energy from her opponent blade. And she had a upper hand as daichi has never properly seen her blade whereas she had noted down most of his power and techniques beforehand itself.

His blade was trying hard against the cold hurricane developing around his blade but couldn't master it very when she thought she could have the greatest chance to win, the dragoon took a big swing using her own energy against herself. She tried to gain balance but couldn't. the only option left for her horse to show its magic.

"Drowena!" she screamed releasing her bit beast. The giant horse appeared in the thin air, all in white. As it rounded against strata dragoon you could notice the mist left behind. While daichi's bit beast was busy fighting against the dark mist enveloping the blades blocking the view, katyusha saw her time.

"release engine gear!" she exclaimed as she heard everyone around her draw their breath. Max and Tyson had also come up to the hill where the fight was on. Kai also seemed to be interested in the match. Kenny, Hilary and Ray didn't even seem to blink their eyes. She very well knew the reason. Her most dangerous technique was in full swing till the time she got her notice back on the game. Drowena clashed hard against daichi's starta dragoon, finishing the game there and then as strata dragoon went flying above her head. She caught Drowena as it came souring towards her. Daichi was seeing his blade in astonishment. She couldn't blame him for that.

"So now can you let me rest in peace?" she asked but dint get a response. When no response found she turned and walked towards Ray who was smirking. She smiled as she took seat next to him.

"well, we couldn't even take our eyes away from the match. It was fun to watch. Thanks for the entertainment" ray said giving max a nod as they dived back into the ocean body.

"thanks daichi for it. It was good practicing.. its long since I bladed last which was fairly a tough match." She said looking over at kai.

"you're right." He said looking from him to her and then smirked

" I think so you should confess it to him." He said simply

Now this literally was distracting. "what?! Confess it to him? Who him? What to confess? What are you talking about" she asked with wide eyes.

"You very well know whom I'm talking about. The person who you scarified half of your life to. The person who you have known for years now. The person who knows you better than himself." He said, smiling "you shouldn't hide much of your feeling, you know" he leaned closer "because if you can't tell the truth to the person you care about the most now, eventually you stop telling the truth to yourself"

This caught her attention the most. She knew it very well who she was referring to. But there was nothing between them. She looked back at the time they both have spent together. She could deny what ray had said. They knew each other as their own souls. Both have taken high risk to prove them. If not him, but she herself has pardoned half of her living to him. She flushed. This was a matter she had never thought of. **They are just friends,** she finally told herself. But what if he doesn't think same for her. What if he… she shook her head clearing all the unwanted stuff from her brain. He had already confessed his love for Hilary. She couldn't think of a reason it had to be false. She turned to Ray

"and who is telling me this. Don't think I can't see the way you and Mariah look at each other. it was clearly seen In your eyes, what you feel for her. So you should better tell it to her hereself." She pointed out. Ray blushed furiously. She grinned.

She got up and started to move away towards the forested areas. She put her hand in her pocket and walked till the other side of the ground, wandering and calculating some random things she couldn't tame.

Kai's POV:

I could without doubt feel her stare about 2 minutes ago. He didn't open his eyes, whatsoever. Eventually she turned over facing Ray again. They talked about something which made her go red out of sudden. Seeing Katyusha go red is a rare case and have to agree an exceptional talent. He got one reason to respect Ray for leaving aside his blading skills. He is among the only one who he could feel related to. Maybe because they both are of the same age. Katyusha is too but looking back at their past things have not been similar between them.

The way their past has gone by it was hard for things to come back the same way just after they met in the national championship match against Tyson before they together started the new journey of being one of the most know beyblading team. they have gone through many ups and downs in life all together, he could agree more with Hilary on that katyusha has given much and more for them than anyone. but having her as something more than a friends was beyond this dreams.

He looked up to her. She crossed to the other side of the ground. Her hair was left wide open. Her purple highlights popping out in the sunlight. It was a beautiful sight. Things have been very different between them since she left dojo. Unknowingly they are growing deeper in their friendship. Is it friendship or something else? He felt his heart contracting at the thought. As if sensing him seeing her, she turned around as their eyes met. He kept the hold for the first time. After a few minutes of staring she looked away. he exhaled, unaware that he was holding his breath. People change with time changing. Things have changed between them also but the souls which reside within them will always stay same no matter what time costs, they would always remember how they stood by each other even in the hardest time of life. How they stood as a inspiration for each other. How they became each other's light in the darkest time of life. He felt himself smile as she started to walk again. He closed his eyes and let himself in

he slept their about for only 2 minutes when he sensed something coming towards him. he open his eyes just in time to see a arrow soaring straight toward him. he leaped from his sleeping position just in time as the arrow crashed beside him. There was a white paper stuck in it. It looked like a message to him. If the arrow is here means that the person who must have send it would be nearby. He got up and looked around. There was no sign of any movement nearby. His eyes darted here and there. He bend down and took the piece of paper from the arrow not taking his eyes off the surrounding. He looked back at the note:

Katyusha

That only word sent like a shock in him. he looked up at katyusha who was walking towards the trap unknowingly. he leaped from his place and ran after katyusha. if someone is in trouble it her.

"Katyusha!" he called out after her. She turned to look at him and frowned, just then something huge came between them acting as a wall. it was directly over katyusha's head. Now her expression where going from horrified to confusion and then to shock. she looked straight at kai without any hint of fear. To his surprise she hurried towards him as he took a graceless leap towards her, pulling her by one arm and pinning her up to the ground. Due to the force they rolled down on the uneven land away from the invisible wall which was now covering them from all the sides. They came to a stop where katyusha was over kai. He could hear her racing heart which lays straight over his own. Her hairs were losing covering some part of his face. He started straight into the soft color of her eyes. She held his stare as her arms were around his neck and his around her shoulders, providing her with grip which was not convenient because they knew they were losing themselves into each other.

"Why are you here? Why did you save me?" she asked hesitated. Katyusha rarely ever hesitates. It's not in her nature to be precise.

"You have saved me so many times. Now I will protect you from my life" he said. He felt her draw a breath. He knew from the look on her face that things won't be same between them, not after staring at each other from probably less than a centimeter distance.

Slowly but steady she pulled away leaving her body weight from his. As she did he pulled himself in the seating position. They both stood quietly. Now her expression has changed all together. She looked even more alert than before. More fierce can also be used to describe her. She took a round of the wall surrounding them.

They were pale in color and surely translucent. There is no escape route whatsoever they stood back to back now not wanting predators to keep hand on either of them.

"Are you okay?" she whispered

"I ought to ask you the same if not wrong" was all his answer

"no worries you didn't let any harm come in my way" she said.

"how did you know what was going to happen?" she asked looking sideways at him for a moment

"this-" he passed the piece of paper towards her "was the note tied up in an arrow which came straight for me as if they knew-

"-that you will come to after me" she finished and looked away. This was going even weirder than before, he thought. "but this doesn't answer all of the questions. Who do you think sent the arrow and what for?" she continued

"Well! Well! You ask many questions, don't you" spoke a voice. He looked over the place this voice was coming from. It was coming from the trees. On top of them was a boy standing looking at them. He was wearing a very familiar outfit. He was wearing the same outfit worn by the team pyskicks.

This is going hell. They all are very prone to surprises, most of them included giving, minor heart attacks. The same very psykick who have once taken over most of their friends life with their master mind Dr. Zagart. They were defeated two years ago by them, bladebreakers itself. Come back was a long process which is practically next to impossible in only two years.

Katyusha looked over at Kai with the same confused expression. this time he had no answer whatsoever. He looked back at the boy. Last time he didn't get the chance to finish them off. Or can be said that last time he didn't know much of his power but this time they are not going to slip out of his hands. He is going to finish them for good.


	13. Chapter 13: Rebirth Of Rebel

Katyusha's POV:

Okay, what is going on this world? Can't all confusing situation come at the same time. I have to appreciate the god who planned this out.

First, rolling with kai? What is seriously going on in this world? We both rolled up with each other. First, question why are we rolling together? Then, why did he even jump for me? He won't have done this in front of so many people, not to mention Hilary, without any reason. As they bumped down the path together, she could have sworn that she could feel his heart, which is against her own, racing as fast as her own. She stayed there in his arms. She wanted to deny it but she felt secure for the first time. It felt like all the emotions came popping out at the same time. She felt as if half her heart has returned to her life. She felt the heat radiance Kai's body gave. She could feel his warm hand against her skin which was wrapped against her waist for… apparently protecting her?

They stayed there, she over kai, feeling him as she kept her hand over his chest for balance. If she loses it won't take time for things to go haywire. Her hairs left her face and went scooping down to his. She felt like tugging herself down towards Kai as the time passed. She couldn't help but stare in his eyes remembering all their past and present. She could feel what Ray said coming into motion. She couldn't help herself but fall for Kai. Before she could react more to this situation she pulled away.  
"Why are you here? Why did you save me?" she asked hesitated.

"You have saved me so many times. Now I will protect you from my life" he said. She draws her breath. She focused on bringing her breath to steady and systematic level.

Talking about problems they weren't just facing one but more than they could even see. They were enveloped by transparent wall. Apparently the blade breakers haven't noticed something wrong yet because Kenny wasn't facing them and was busy computing his details into the computer, whereas Hilary was busy shouting at Tyson. Max and ray were smiling at their friend who was looking pretty wet after coming out of the lake. They were having much fun than what kai and she are facing. Diverting her attention back at kai, who was looking as confused as herself, she could notice a little faint scratch across his pale skin. He didn't appear to have any notice of it. His color has drowned from his face. She wanted to go to him and treat him but not when they were stuck. She was sure she didn't look any great either. She looked around causational. There has to be some source of attack nearby. They got back to back facing the diagonal sides for any risk. How did kai get to know she was going to be attacked? And who are they? Many questions came in her mind but she kept silence.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I ought to ask the question to you, if I am not wrong?" he said looking at her. She gulped

"No worries you didn't let any harm come in my way" she said. But she wasn't over with her questions. "How did you know what was going to happen?" she inquired

"This-"he passed the piece of paper towards her "was the note tied up in an arrow which came straight for me as if they knew-"

"-that you would come after me." She finished for him. She couldn't help but flush. Before he notices she looked away. "but this doesn't answer all of the questions. Who do you think sent the arrow and what for?" she continued, thoughtfully

"well! Well! I give up taming you. You ask loads of questions, huh" a voice said near them. She looked over the side, from where the voice called out. They came from near the dense tree region. She wanted to discover the voice and its owner just when he himself jumped out from behind the tree. He looked pretty familiar, the way he dressed, the way his attitude told about him. She heard kai whisper something under his breath. She didn't realize what he said until it was the word on her own lips. **Psykicks.** She gave out a small gasp. This was now going somewhere else itself.

She very well remembers the psykicks. Actually none can forget them. They were one of the most aggressive players. Out of pride they would always show up defining themselves as the opsticles but they were not much easy to finish. She still remembers how they brainwashed their close friends such as Wyatt, Kane and group. Their comeback isn't kind of any celebration just another threat. Last time they were focusing on the bit beast power and using it to destroy the beyblading mankind. Most of the enemies they have till date have the same aim: to destroy this fair world and start a spoiled mankind where they would rule the world. And it's her mission to finish these kind of people. It has been since kai came in her life. She shooed away the distraction and concentrated on the guy in front of her.

He looked pretty powerful the way he appeared. He walked towards kai and her. But she could figure out that his eyes were only resting on her than them both. Maybe it's time for her to finish these guys. Bought many problems in world, psykicks, face the wonder of friendship can provide.

"So after all this long didn't you get your lesson" she asked, her hand resting on her hip and kai behind her looking pretty serious to scare out people with his challenging eyes.

"this time you are the one who are going to lose for good" he said pointing his finger to the blade breakers who have finally gained sight of the situation and are rushing towards the wall.

"Great. Every next year one of you guys show up claiming that you are better than us. But the best part is that none can defeat us" she explained , waving the worried friend away from one of her hand. They tried breaking the wall separating them but couldn't achieve it. So they have given perfect privacy. Maybe they can come inside from the way this guy came in from. The forest can provide way

As if reading her mind, kai leaned forward and whispered "its far away they can't come inside that way. These guys had everything planned out. No kind of external force can be applied nor there is a way inside to help us because the way they used to come is in the air" he said pointing out the helicopter above their head. So they have actually planned out everything beforehand, she thought. She looked over at her friends who were trying to find the way in but clearly couldn't. she kept her eyes fixed on the boy who have appeared for any sign of action.

Something came out of bushes behind her, facing kai. She turned her head to find another guy there in the same dress code. Lovely plot twist. She shrugged. This situation is getting worse as time passes.

She turned over to kai who looked pretty disturbed himself. He had a disgusting look on his face to tell that you shouldn't tell him anything for now. He knew it too well already. She faced her back to kai who was as ready as her for the battle. The guy standing in front of them were giving them time to time dark glares which suggested that they aren't going to back off easily. She sighed. This is going too dramatic.

"I am enjoying your company." He said to her

"pleasure" she said out of boredom.

The fight went as she has thought. It didn't last long but it was a steady fight. The psykicks weren't the best challengers you would wish for, but everything has a exception and here it is Zeo Zagart. As a friend he was a very trustful person- or probably robot. But as a opponent he could master the world with his unnatural bit beast. He had defeated one of the best beybladers with his bit beast Zeronix. He is that capable that he partially won over Tyson as well one year ago in the world championship. After that day not much about him is heard. Its known that he and his father are working together irrespective to that they were once known as enemies of mankind themselves. But now they are in peace with the others. If kai haven't nudged her on time maybe she wouldn't have won after. She diverted her focus back to her match where the other guy was busy sharpening his flawless nails with the launcher. She doubted if he is even allowed to do it. but it gave her a beneficial time to make out her plan. She launched her Beyblade just when the boy looked over at the blade.

BOOM!

The blade went soaring in air. the boy went crazy after what happened. But didn't was he warned before sending to me that it wont be an easy fight after all. She wiped her hair which went wild due to the power released. She turned and faced kai who won the fight too. It hasn't been hard for him either. He turned towards her and they faced each other. She felt a smile tugging but his serious face brought her back to the reality they were facing.

She looked over to the wall which stood still dividing them from the rest. She went towards it and touched it. it was smooth againt her hand. But something came in her mind.

This has always been their plan.

She retreated and gave a side look to kai who was doing nothing than staring at the wall. She looked back at the wall and was shook to find all her friends trying to break the walls. Being claustrophobic she couldn't actually concentrate on anything but the point that she is locked up in a no-air surrounding. And the cheesy part lies here is that kai is standing beside her looking the best person she could imagine.

She brushed away the idea from her mind. She couldn't think like that. She couldn't let herself fall for him. She couldn't… love him like she actually did.

Khalepa te kala. Beauty is harsh,

This was exactly she has been taught since childhood. This was the concept which has always implemented on the bladers who play low before the games turn over. The silence before a storm. She couldn't cheat herself whatsoever. But the thing she hide the most is that the quote isn't the only reason for holding back.

Suddenly, something busted in her body. With it came agony and shcok. Her spirits rose up to an extent. Her eyes flew wide open with the power. She hasn't felt this since she was seven. It has been years. She tried her best to suppress this. She started to cling on her body, allowing her to breath steadily. She winced at the pain which flew in her body. She winced and started to escort to the ground. Her powers flew in her veins, in her hands, in every part of her cell. She forced shut her eyes just before everything erupted as a wildfire in herself.

She felt Kai stiffen against her body. He placed his hand over his heart. The tension was visible. The invulnerable boy felt the same pain as her own. He eyes met her eyes. She could see the reflection of herself in his eyes. She could see how always looked at her. The image of her in his eyes was in plain sight.

Her eyes blazed blue against her pale skin. She could see the blood rushing in herself as she looked deeply in his eyes. But what she didn't notice that his eyes were as wide as her own. He had interpreted the condition. She was out of control. So the only thing she could barely do is inform him about the happening before the power bursts out of her body.

She reached out for her blade which was linked with her pants and pulled them off. Fortunately, the bladebreakers weren't paying much attention to them. She extended her hand giving away her Drowena to Kai who took it. she could feel the energy rise between them. She placed her hand over her heart and took a deep breath.

Kai took his launcher and positioned it gracefully. she exhaled as he left the blade which went in his highest speed at the wall, blue ring dancing near its blade.

Kai's POV:

The blade soared to the other side of the ground. It took him heartbeat to notice the changing color of Katyusha's eyes. Now the dark brown changed to blue shading the same color as her hair highlights. The same shade of blue could be noticeable on the blade also. The blade crashed against the wall and shattered it into pieces. this turned out to be like an atomic attack.

Everyone's eyes turned towards the blade which spun gracefully on one of the glass object. The bladebreakers were shook from this attack. But something fell inside his body. He could feel the contracting effect taking place in his body. He looked over at katyusha, who looked extremely stressed out from this situation. Her breath was shallow. He could fairly feel everything happening inside her. The power had taken away her energy. Just before he could take any further steps she linked her fingers in his. her fingers were numb against his hand. He hardened the grip to support her. And to provide her with the energy.

He could feel the power transforming from one body to another. For the first time in life he felt like giving away his partial soul to someone. Giving away what he had. And he noticed that he was happy for that.

Just then another crash roared in the atmosphere. The blade breakers were running towards them as the wall behind katyusha and he collapsed. He took a leap just when it shattered near his legs. He bumped on the ground hard. He heard a faint gasp from some pace near. Katyusha was looking like she had bumped into a dinosaur itself. It was visible shock for her to see what lay near them. She straightened carefully and stared.

He managed to help himself and went for katyusha who was looking shell-shocked from her sight. He looked over where she was looking.

The surrounding was not very visible due to the smoke overlapping the clouds. Eventually, the view came to eyesight. He gapped. There were five figures standing. All of the same age with the same body built up. Skinny and tall just like Katyusha. The first and last had long hair indicating to be girls (no sexist and racist comment meant). He blinked. The view was perfect but not everything last for a long time. Just when he thought everything is over, something started all together again.

Katyusha was running from his side and linked her hand to the tall figure standing out there. She was uncontrollably laughing as she hugged every individual, except the girls who gave an encouraging nod.

The figures stood up tall again after retreating. The boys had shiny black hair and pale skin. The boys were having green and blue eyes respectively which shone against their skin. The girl on the left side had blond hair and glossy red eyes. She was wearing a simple tan top and baggy pant. This was a very unusual style to follow if said precisely but his mind wasn't at what he was seeing. His eyes, his mind and soul all were directed to only one person. She looked like an angel in the afternoon sky but something else glittered on her body. There was something else shimmering on her skin. Something like a blue light shone from the end of the something. He gapped as he realized it was nothing else but a phoenix.

A tattoo. Not a usual fire one but a shining ice phoenix, which is said to be a magical creature according to the legends and myths. It was shining against her neck area, just beneath her ears. There was no doubt people will notice it. But it talked about something entirely different to him.

It was a symbol of the birth of a born legend.


End file.
